


You, me and...me again

by Iridescentuwus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor has a gag reflex, Connor has a vagina, Connor is into all of it, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in One Hole, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mentions of vain lil bitch Connor, Name-Calling, Oh um? Slight objectification?? Hank pretty much shows him off and brags about him, PWP, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Young 35 year old Hank, due to handwavey reasons, it is referred to as pussy, soft connor, that headcanon that Connor was made with Hank's specifications in mind, who totally looks like CB in Earth 2 👀 pops up in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescentuwus/pseuds/Iridescentuwus
Summary: He was stealing glances at Connor. Who in turn was taking his own curious peeks at the younger version of his partner. Henry hadn't been able to keep his eyes off the android for very long the entire time they had brought him home. Hank didn't blame him.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Younger Hank(aka Henry)/Connor/Future Hank
Comments: 6
Kudos: 224





	You, me and...me again

So uh. Fuck Cyberlife. It was their goddamn buffoonery that led to his younger self, his 35 year old self, in their living room room right now. Watching a movie that came out when h- _they_ were just a kid. To avoid future pop references and stuff.

Although, he already knew about the revolution...So really? What was the worst that could happen? But Hank didn't have any memories of this event. This isn't something to just forget though...Did he get his memory wiped or something? Did the men in black come to him later? This whole thing was making his head hurt. Was this some kind of time paradox? Jesus. He was going to need an aspirin if he kept thinking about it. 

Anyway, Connor and him were on the couch while his younger self, who they decided to call _Henry,_ was on the chair next to Sumo. He was stealing glances at Connor. Who in turn was taking his own curious peeks at the younger version of his partner. Henry hadn't been able to keep his eyes off the android for very long the entire time they had brought him home. Hank didn't blame him. 

Connor was cute. 

_Especially_ in his borrowed DPD hoodie and little sleep shorts he had put on earlier in the day after returning with their _guest._ The two try to glance at each other again and end up locking eyes for a moment until Connor squirms, breaking it. Hank quirks a brow. They have a blanket over them in the dark room. Hiding Hank putting his hand over his thigh. Connor gasping softly. Hidden by a loud noise from the movie. 

He strokes the pale, freckled thigh for a few motions before sliding upwards and dipping his rough fingers into the little cotton shorts. Cupping silky, bare skin. Silky, bare, _wet_ skin. Connor's LED flashes pink. Henry's brows furrowing as he notices the flicker. 

"Hank…" Connor whispers. Eyes once more darting towards Henry. 

Hank strokes over the hairless folds. Connor whimpers. The tiny sound happening during an unfortunately _quiet_ scene. 

Henry tenses. Doesn't look over though. 

Hank's thick middle finger parts the folds, slowly sinking inside Connor's walls. His LED locked in that pink as he bites his lip. Hand flying down to grip his wrist. But not to stop him. Hank's free one reaches over to clumsily remove the shorts. Leaving his lower half bare under the thin throw blanket. Connor moans, hiding his face in Hank's neck when he adds his ring finger. 

Henry does look over. "Is-is he okay?" His deep voice rings out. Sounding so similar yet different in the way it wasn't quite as gruff as Hank's. 

Hank smirks, looking like the dirty old man the android made him feel like sometimes. "Con's just fine. You can see for yourself…" He then whispers for the trembling boy's ears only, "That okay, honey?" 

Connor shyly nods after a second. The lights come on as the television turns off. Hank pushing the thin blanket off their laps. Baring Connor's spread thighs with his fingers knuckle deep in his pink pussy. 

Henry freezes, lips parting as he gawks at the scene before him. Hands gripping the armrests. A choked noise leaving him. 

Hank gives a crook of his fingers and Connor moans in the silence of the room. Face still hidden. Henry swallows thickly. 

"I think Connor here has a bit of a crush on you. You interested in him, baby?" 

"Yes." Gasping as he's manhandled onto his big lap. Unable to hide his blue flushed face anymore. Back to Hank's chest. Legs pushed obscenely apart. 

Henry's eyes start stinging and he's forced to blink a couple times. "I thought androids blushed red…" 

Connor turns his head bashfully. "I-I'm just a prototype. They didn't want to waste those resources on me." He mutters. 

Hank smacks a kiss onto his cheek, crooning, "Yep. Our Connor here is unique and so damn _special."_

Connor whines softly. 

"Oh." Henry watches his head fall back. Hank's arm moving as he continues to pleasure the pretty little android on his lap. Dick rapidly hardening in his jeans. 

Hank snorts. "Yeah, _oh._ Baby's special and so fucking good." He rucks the hoodie up, and rubs at a strawberry colored nipple. "He likes being told he's a good boy, don't you?" 

Connor's thighs are trembling as he mumbles something unintelligible. 

Hank snickers. Thrusting his hips up against his ass and jostling him. "What was that?" 

"Yes! Yes, I like it. S-so much." 

Henry's hand strays towards his groin. Palming his cock. 

"Also likes being told how pretty he is. Vain little thing. Go ahead. Tell him he looks good." 

Henry licks his dry lips. "Just. Just _beautiful._ " 

Connor peers at him from under dark lashes. Chest starting to rise and fall quickly. Liking how Hank is talking about him. Like he's just something for them to use. 

Hank can feel his walls fluttering and clenching around his digits. He nuzzles his way to the android's ear to whisper, "Why don't you go over there, sugar?" 

Connor bobs his head up and down, bleary minded. That tuft of hair swaying with the movement. Sliding down to the floor, he crawls his way over to the frozen man. Hoodie falling back down and covering his body once more. He stops in a kneeling position in front of him. 

Hank settles back. "Why don't you suck him off, Connor? Show him how good you are with your mouth." He directs his attention to his past self. "You'll have to be gentle with him. At least, at _first_. Cyberlife didn't want to waste resources with his blush...But giving him a gag reflex? They went all out with that."

Henry's brain is fried. "W-why?" 

Hank shrugs. "I suspect they made him for _us_ specifically. I mean, doesn't he look like the personification of our favorite twink videos?" He shakes his head. "Including those 'twink chokes on big cock' ones…" 

"Why would they do that?" 

Hank snorts again. "Hell if I know. To help him get close to us?" 

Connor sat there patiently until they were done and Henry went back to staring at him as if in a trance. He coquettishly walks his fingers up his strong thigh to his groin. "Do you want that? Do you want me to suck you?" Connor murmurs. 

"Yeah. _Yeah_." 

Connor leans up and Henry leans down instinctively. It's different kissing Henry. His technique isn't as polished and there's no beard. Just a bit of stubble. Still, he kisses him the way he knows Hank likes and gets the same sigh as a result. Pulling back with a nibble to unzip his pants and pull his cock out. Henry's short thatch of hair blonde instead of silver. 

Henry hisses through his teeth at the first little kiss to his cock. Connor maintains eye contact as he wraps a hand around the base and takes the first few inches into his mouth. Brown eyes roll at all the information firing up his analysis sensors from the pre leaking from the tip. Connor makes a high trilling noise Henry curses at, large hand cupping the back of his head carefully. 

Hank fists his own cock. Enjoying the view. 

Connor works to take him deep enough that his lips meet his hand. Removing it to attempt to take him deeper inside his mouth. He gags twice before his nose meets his pelvis. Henry's head falling back with a soft thump, a deep groan coming from his chest. 

Connor feels that familiar rush of pride. Pulling back long enough to ask, "Does that feel good... _daddy?"_

The sound the human makes is akin to a wheeze. The massive hand on his scalp pushes him back to his task. Thrusting up into his mouth and down his throat. Connor makes that retching sound again. 

Henry has the same signs of approaching orgasm as his Hank does. Connor draws away to weakly suggest that they should head to the bedroom. Both humans seem more than susceptible to it. Henry zipping himself back up and springing into a standing position to scoop Connor up into his arms and being led there by Hank. Not showing his surprise at just how easy it was to pick up the six foot android. 

This is how Connor finds himself on top of Henry, sinking down on his cock with Hank against his back. Their clothes thrown haphazardly around the room. Henry's hands gripping tightly to his hips. Fingertips touching in a way that drives them both crazy. Hank's arms around his waist. His erection pressing against his back. Slowly being lifted up and down on the cock inside his core. Henry looking enraptured at how effortlessly he was able to push inside him. 

Hank's fingers drift between them to trace around his filled opening. Collecting Connor's copious slick and working a thick finger inside him to stretch him. The android keening. 

"Hush, baby." Hank coos, peppering kisses onto his shoulder as he gets another inside. Connor whimpers. Henry keenly watching his face for signs of it being too much. 

Connor _wails_ and falls forward into Henry's open arms, the man having sat up, as Hank cautiously replaces the fingers with his cock. Throwing his own around his lover's younger self's neck and clinging to him as he trembles. Feeling so _full_ and stretched. Tears springing to his chocolatey eyes. The lights in the room flicker off and on. Alarming Henry.

Hank coos, "Aw, _baby_. Baby, baby, baby. Do you want to stop?" 

Connor shakes his head frantically. "I-I can take it, daddy...Just l-let me adjust." 

Two sets of lips kiss his face, neck, and shoulders as they wait for him to give the signal to continue. It takes a few minutes but he slowly rocks his hips. The men on either side of him set a gentle pace. Attempting to sync their thrusts as Connor moans weakly. Still being held by Henry. Their deep, nearly identical moans mingling. 

"Ha- _ah!_ Harder? Please?" Connor nuzzles into Henry's cheek. "Am I being good? Daddy, tell me I'm g-good." 

Henry groans. "You're _so_ good, honey. The best. Taking us perfectly." 

The tears roll down his face when they start sliding in harder, a bit faster. A wet smacking sound filling the room. Along with their bestial grunts of effort. Hank reaches to pinch and roll his nipples until he winces. Henry frowns. Hank catches the look and barks out a harsh laugh. "Don't look like at me like that. He likes it. Don't you, sugar?"

"Yes, daddy. I do…" Connor cranes his head to sloppily kiss the older man's jaw. 

"'Cause he's a little _slut._ "

Another whine leaves plush, rosy lips. "I _am."_

Henry's eyes darken. Connor shivers at the familar look. A mirror of the one Hank often gets with him. Right before...He wails when he's meanly yanked down onto their cocks. "Ye-yeah? You're a _dirty little slut,_ Connor?" 

"Yes! Yes. Harder. _Break_ me. W-wanna go into Cyberlife for repairs. Wanna see their faces. Really drive it home I'm n-not _their_ good boy anymore." 

Their slamming into him now. Lithe body trapped between their larger ones. Flushed blue all the way to his chest. Cheeks wet with his tears as he sobs his pleasure. The lights flickering wildly once more. Henry jerks his head to the side to bite and suck along this throat. 

His climax happens suddenly. Pussy tightening near painfully around them as he shrieks his release. The lights cutting out completely, the only light being the small one his pink LED gives off. He crumples between them as they thrust to their own completion. Hank first and then Henry a few jerky snaps of his hips later. Hank collapsing next to them as Connor rolls off and lands between them. Their come dripping from his core. He hums deliriously in bliss. 

The humans are able to do nothing but pant harshly for a bit before coddling him. Their gentle sides returning. Crooning and tenderly brushing his tears away as they both praise him. Hank tells Henry to get some thirium from the fridge. He's all too happy to do so. Connor is basking in it all. Nearly _purring_ from their doting attention. 

They're all drifting off approximately 34 minutes later. Or, Connor and Hank are. Hank fully out and snoring softly, unlikely to wake up any time soon after all the excitement and rigorous activity of the day. Connor's brown eyes snap open and he gasps as his leg is lifted and Henry is pushing back inside him with a husky moan. Strong arms wrapping around him with a hushed order to keep himself open for him. 

_Oh._

Right. Better refractory period. He squeezes his eyes shut and rocks back against him. Hank still dead to the world around him. 

"Good fucking boy, Connor." Is rasped against his ear lobe. Giving him shivers. 

Yes. He was. He was Henry and Hank's good boy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not written is Henry asking if Donald Trump is dead yet and if Walt Disney was unfrozen.


End file.
